The Rescue of Elizabeth Bennet
by Poseidonschild
Summary: A slight change in the events in Hertfordshire makes an amazing impact. If Wickham had known of Mr. Darcy's attachment to Miss Bennet instead of suspected what lengths would he go to in order to secure his fortune? Follow Elizabeth and Darcy as they learn about each other and outwit enemies
1. Prologue

London's Mayfair was quiet so early in the morning. Fancy home's lined the street and their occupants, staff and owner's alike, were tucked snuggly into their bed's. The only sound to break the silence was a hackney coming up the backroad access which came to a stop behind an elegant home. A tall man stepped out of the vehicle, he was dressed in a frayed coat and worn pants. He turned back to the hackney and leaned in coming back out holding a bundle of cloth delicately in his arms. As he strode away another man, shorter than the first, disembarked and spoke with the driver before following his fellow up the servant steps and into the house.

"Mr. Darcy," a man dressed in the familiar garb of a butler bowed as the taller man entered the home.

"Has everything been taken care of?" Mr. Darcy asked.

The butler nodded. "The staff has been given a week's leave. Those Mrs. Pritchard and myself thought could be trusted have remained to continue the charade of closing the house and to assist you with the young lady. Mrs. Pritchard is upstairs with Miss Anna in the Mistresses chambers waiting for you."

Mr Darcy nodded and turned to his companion, "Richard, you know what I need…"

"I will have the Bishop here tomorrow morning," the shorter man assured him before stepping back out into the night and hopping into the hackney.

Darcy turned back to the butler, "Mrs. Pritchard may need some water…"

"She has several pot's ready for the Miss upstairs," the butler assured him.

"Thank you, Taylors," Mr. Darcy said as he turned and made his way up to the mistresses chambers.

Mrs. Pritchard said not a word to him, but motioned him to lay the bundle in his arms on the bed. As soon as he had unloaded himself the older woman began bustling him out the door. He allowed her to, but before he left completely he caught his housekeeper by the arm. "She's not dressed," he announced. She nodded and moved to go to work, but he kept a hold of her arm. "It's not pretty."

"Did he…?" she allowed the sentence to fall away unable to speak the words. She was confident the Master would know what she meant.

"I do not believe so," he sighed. "She said that he did not, and he never said anything. It would be something he would boast. "

Mrs. Pritchards nodded and then padded his hand. "This is not the first time I have seen the less glamorous side of London. Your little Miss will be well cared for."

"She is not mine," he argued, but it was a half-hearted protest. He had every intention of making her his as soon as he was able.

"Go to sleep Mr. Darcy. The doctor is on his way and for now there is nothing left for you to do. You will have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thank you," he sighed and then allowed himself to be pushed out the door. He stared at it for a moment and then made his way to his dressing room to change.


	2. Chapter One

It was mid-morning when he woke up . He groaned as he shifted in his seat. The realization that he was not in his bed brought him out of his sleep quickly as it was followed with the memories of why he was not in a more comfortable location.

"Sir?"

Darcy looked up at his dressing room door where his valet was looking at him with disapproval. It took a moment for him to recall that he was still dressed in the clothes he had warn last night. "Morning Gordon," he grimaced.

"Your Uncle, Bishop Henry Darcy, is here," Gordon announced as he moved into the dressing room and preparing to help Darcy with his ablutions.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked him as he stood from his chair.

"That Miss Bennet has suffered quite a few bruises and some slight burns from where she was tied, other than that she was untouched. He cannot vouch for her mental state, however."

Darcy nodded and allowed Gordon to help him dress quickly. He was in no mood today for finery. Before long he was headed down the stairs and into his study.

"Fitzwilliam? What's happened? Richard said it was urgent that I be here in the morning but wouldn't tell me why?" this was his greeting as he entered his study.

"Morning Uncle," Darcy said as he made his way to his desk and fell into his chair. The Bishop eyed him critically. He had never seen the man so out of sorts since he was just entering manhood. Darcy motioned toward the chair he had been sitting and he sat reluctantly. "You, aside from Richard, are the only other person who is familiar of my dealings with Wickham in full."

The Bishop paled, "What has happened. Is Georgiana alright?"

Darcy waved his hand in front of his face. "Georgie is fine and safely ensconced at Pemberley."

"Fitzwilliam?"

"While I was in Hertfordshire with Bingley I made the acquaintance of a young woman, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Darcy began explaining. "She is the daughter of a Gentleman of an estate called Longbourne in the area of Meryton. I am afraid, by the time we left Netherfield, that I had fallen quite in love with her. I have had to fight not to return to the county."

"She is not what the family would wish you to marry?"

Darcy snorted. "The estate is entailed away as she is one of five sisters and no brother. One uncle is a solicitor and owns a small firm in Meryton, and the other is here in London, Cheapside, and is fairly successful in trade. The girls have little dowry as to be worthless."

"In short they have only their charms to recommend themselves," the bishop summarized as he watched Darcy carefully. "I do not fully understand, nephew."

"Whilst visiting Meryton, there was an encampment of militia stationed there. A few weeks after their arrival I happened upon Wickham in the street. It seems the man somehow managed to gain himself a commission as a lieutenant. He was speaking with the Miss Bennet's," Darcy sighed. "Apparently I did not conceal my feelings as well as I thought I had." He picked a parchment off his desk and tossed it at his uncle who then proceeded to read it.

 _Darcy,_

 _I have something you might want. To have it returned safely to you and undamaged I require only the sum of ten thousand pounds to be paid to Mrs. Younge by the end of the day two days hence._

 _George Wickham_

 _P.S. Elizabeth's legs are absolutely stunning._

The Bishop blanched upon reading the last line. He shakily put the parchment back on the desk and looked at his nephew's solemn expression. "It is dated two days ago. You have one day left."

"I was able to track Wickham yesterday and with Richard and some of his fellow officers we were able to infiltrate his lodgings. Wickham was not there and a warrant has been made for his arrest, charges being desertion and unpaid debt. Miss Bennet is currently upstairs asleep."

His uncle leaned back in his chair and studied his nephew carefully. "She is ruined."

"Not if she marries," Darcy pointed out.

"How will you handle the scandal?"

"When hiring the Bow Street Runners, I was required to give some explanation as to why I was so concerned in this matter when the woman in question was virtually a stranger. I left them believing that Wickham had kidnapped my fiancée to force me to forgive the debt markers I hold," Darcy grimaced.

The bishop nodded and stood, "For one who has always despised deception, you are surprisingly good at it. Do not take it as offence Nephew. We cannot always choose between right and wrong when it comes to the protection of those we love. I will have a special marriage license prepared. Do you wish me to speak with the Earl on your behalf?"

Darcy hesitated and then shook his head. "I would prefer to have Miss Elizabeth awake and a plan readied with her father before I confide in the Earl."

"You expect him to stop you?"

"I do not expect him to approve and for him to try and convince me of other options," Darcy amended.

"You do not have to marry her," his uncle nodded. "there are other ways to cover the gossip."

Darcy shook his head, "I love her. It was but a matter of time before I made her an offer."

The Bishop bowed his head, "Then I will call on you when I have the license. Until later Fitzwilliam."

Darcy stood and bowed his uncle out, "Uncle."

Darcy sat back down and put his head in his hands as he tried to regain a measure of control over his emotions.

"Sir?" Darcy sighed and looked up see one of the maids at his door.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Pritchard thought you would want to know. Miss Bennet is awake."

"Thank you," Darcy said as he stood from his desk and made his way to the door. "Has a tray been sent up to her?"

"It's been ordered, sir."

Darcy nodded as he passed and then bounded up the stairs. Upon reaching the door, he hesitated. He didn't know what to expect from Elizabeth. His sister had only been fooled and it had left her a shadow of her former self, broken hearted and afraid, but Elizabeth had been not only deceived but abused by the man she had called a friend - what would this do to her? Taking a deep breath he lifted his hand and knocked.

A moment later Mrs. Pritchard opened the door. Upon seeing the master she opened it wider for him to enter. "I'll leave the door open," She said with a glance at the bed and a sharp look at her employer the message was understood. Elizabeth needed the security of having the proprieties observed and she needed those around her to acknowledge them as best they could.

Darcy nodded and waited for Mrs. Pritchards to move down the hall before moving closer to the bed.

"You must think me a fool."

Darcy started. She had not moved, he had not thought she was even aware that he was in the room, but as he focused more closely on the object of her gaze he realized she must have seen his form in the window glare.

"Deception is a gift of Wickham's, it does not follow that you are a fool," Darcy said as he continued across the room to come stand by the bed in her field of view. Her eyes turned from the window to him. "Even I, who knew him for a cad, could not predict this cruelty."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever do you have to be sorry for?" Darcy demanded.

"For being vain. Vanity has been my folly. I have courted prepossession and ignorance and driven reason away from the beginning of our acquaintance. Offended by your neglect I allowed flattery to charm me to prefer another. How could I not be a fool? I allowed a useless tongue to have more wit than one with restraint." It seemed clear to Darcy that she was not entirely aware of her own speech, her distress, pain, fear, and relief must make her somewhat unable to govern her thoughts from being spoken by her lips. He had the strong suspicion that she was just now coming to these conclusions even as she spoke them.

"My neglect?" He asked in surprise, choosing to ignore the rest of her small speech for the moment. He had done his best not to display any preference for her company, and excepting the Netherfield ball, he had succeeded. He did not think that in doing so he had shown less preference for her than anyone else in Meryton.

"It was quite clear Mr. Darcy, that you found our small society insufferable and found me wanting," Elizabeth replied her look reproachful. "You made your opinions very clear at the Assembly when we first met."

His brow furrowed as he tried to think back to that aggravating night. He had been in high dungeon he recalled. Pesky little things that normally wouldn't have bothered him on their own had seemed to build through the day each wearing away at his patience until he had none left to endure the gossiping families at the assembly, an event that under calm circumstances would have put him on edge. "I am not sure if you refer to anything specific, Miss Bennet, but I'm sure my general behavior was unwelcoming. Even under the best circumstances, I do not perform well at a ball. You have my apologies, accepted or not, for my behavior that evening."

"You called me tolerable." He could tell by the slightly surprised look in her eye that she had not meant to say that. She snorted and turned away from him. "Now look at me, I've become petulant. I should never have allowed your opinions and behavior to sway my own. I believed Wickham so easily not because he provided any proofs, but because his supposed proofs supported my belief in your arrogance and conceit." Here she frowned and turned back to him with a slight blush. "Now here you are, my rescuer and I only seem capable of providing insults. I should have thanked you, I do thank you. I no longer know what the truth is regarding your history with Wickham. I can only imagine what you must be feeling, having to meet the demands of a man you hate to help a woman you dislike."

Darcy's expression darkened as she spoke and by the time she had finished he had turned to face the window trying to gather his thoughts together. A knock at the door gave him a moment of reprieve. He turned to see a maid with a tray of food for Elizabeth. He waved the woman inside and waited for her to sort out the placement of the meal. Once gone, he turned back to Elizabeth, watching as she examined the different foods and tentatively reached for a slice of toast spreading it with jam, before nibbling at the corner. That she had thought him arrogant and conceited caused him not a little pain. As he had stood and felt his admiration grow and build, her opinion had only seen deterioration, till with the help of Wickham she had thought him one of the worst sort of men. He could, should apologize for his comment, but he felt that such an apology would fall on deaf ears. She would see his change in opinion as one of pity rather than the truth it was. Her view of his character would not allow her to see anything more than that.

Darcy internally sighed and decided it was best to simply switch topics. "I sent a message to your father and Uncle yesterday asking them to meet me and that the matter was of some urgency. If they gave it any weight, they should arrive this afternoon."

Elizabeth placed her toast on the plate and stared at her hands in her lap. Concerned over her silence and her obvious distress he called out to her.

"It's silly," She began. "I have never struggled with my courage before, but I find that it has deserted me. I do not know if I can face them."

"Delaying will only make it more difficult and you will have to face them eventually. What have you to be ashamed of? I know you well enough that I do not believe you followed Wickham willingly. As for his lies, I gave you no reason to believe them to be false, why should you not have believed them? As for your family, I cannot foresee your father holding this against you. Your Uncle I could not say."

"I know that I cannot go back to Longbourne, but I do not think I'm ready to hear it," she whispered.

"It is what I had come to speak to you of," Darcy sighed. "Wickham was my responsibility as my god-brother, even if I had broken all connection with him."

"What are you saying?"

"Georgiana is in need of a sister," began and then finding himself uncertain of how to continue in face of her earlier announcements paused too long.

"You wish for me to be her companion?" Elizabeth asked in some confusion.

"No!" Darcy started with a shudder. The idea of being near her and never being hers was too horrifying to contemplate. "No, Georgiana already has a companion who quickly became part of the family. Mrs. Annesley is owed a great deal from us and I will not repay her efforts with my sister by informing her that we no longer require her services."

"I see." The small frown furrowing her brow made it clear that she did not and he was tempted to smile in response.

"I was thinking of a more permanent position, Miss Bennet. Though after hearing your earlier thoughts on my character," and here she blushed rather prettily, "I'm not certain you would welcome my proposal. In an effort to secure your reputation I allowed those assisting me to conclude that you were my fiancee and Wickham was trying to coerce me into forgiving a number of his debts as well as extorting further funds from myself."

"Oh." Her blush darkened and she turned away from him to gaze out the window again.

For once in his life, Darcy felt the need to fill the silence with his own words. "The best solution, for your family and yourself, would be to continue the charade that we had reached an understanding that we simply had not made known yet. Your father wanting the particulars of the settlement and my own need to settle any fears in my family regarding our nuptials. Your reputation would be restored and your sisters would not suffer any undue consequences. If you find this to be an unhappy solution, we can settle for the next, though I suspect you will find it equally distatefull. We would have to make the circumstances public and let it be known that you called off the engagement as you could not tie me to a ruined woman. In this way, you would garner the publics sympathy and forgiveness. It is unlikely you will ever make a match if we go this route and while they might be willing to overlook the situation, they by no means may welcome you back either. Whether or not your sisters will suffer any is unknown, but I think not.

She turned back to him her expression incredulous, "All this for a woman you dislike?"

"I have never disliked you Miss Bennet," Darcy announced, yet still unwilling to open such a discussion, he sought to change the topic. Glancing up at the clock he realized how late in the day it had become. "I will leave you to think the matter over. If there is anything you need, Miss Bennet, please do not hesitate to request it from the staff. "

She nodded her head causing Darcy to frown. Their topics of conversation had been of such serious nature that Darcy had not actually thought of her physical comfort, but now that his mind had landed on the issue he became aware of how little he had seen her display her pain in expression. Once or twice he thought he saw her grip the sheets, but he couldn't be certain. Now, seeing her head bob in agreement he wondered how she endured the headache she must be feeling.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "The doctor gave you laudanum?" he asked.

"Yes," she said biting her lip. "I do not like the stuff."

"I understand that you are in a great deal of pain, and therefore cannot begrudge you it's necessity, but I would prefer it if you took it only if it is absolutely needed. Mrs. Pritchard's will provide you with some alternatives to deal with the pain and bruising."

"Thank you," she sighed. "Though it is nice not to feel the pain at the moment, I do not like the feeling of detachment I currently experience. I do not look forward to feeling my head again, however. " At this Darcy actually smiled. "Does my pain amuse you sir?"

"Never," he said his grin growing. "my amusement comes from relief. I had feared this experience would rob you of your ability to tease."

"You enjoy my impertinence?" her expression betraying her confusion.

"Refreshing may be a better term." His comment did nothing to clear the confusion in her eyes and not certain how to explain himself decided it was time to leave. "Eat your breakfast Miss Bennet. I'm afraid it might have cooled. You must rest as well."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy," she blushed. Feeling the need to kiss her he bowed and quickly departed from the room.

Double checking the time with his pocket watch as he made his way to his study he decided he needed to speak with his butler. Ringing for the man as soon as he entered his study he sat down and sighed. It was already mid afternoon and he suspected that he would not be seeing Mr. Bennet at any point to day. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he bade the person to enter.

"How might I be of assistance, Sir?" the man asked as he came to stand before him.

"The letter I had you send to Gracechurch Street. Are you certain it was delivered to the right house?"

"Yes sir. It was delivered by Garrett. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes, I think so. No one by the name of Mr. Bennet or Gardinar came by?" Darcy questioned.

"No sir."

Darcy sighed and rubbed his head, trying to ease the mounting tension. "Very well. If any one by the name should come, see them directly to my study if you would. Send Garrett in please."

His interview with the footman did nothing to ease his concerns. He was certain the man had found the correct house, but could not make out whether the occupants were at home. Deciding that it would be best to send Garrett back to Gracechurch street, he requested that the footman find out whether the family was in residence or had they gone to visit family in Hertfordshire.

Once alone his thoughts returned to Miss Bennet.

The day passed by quietly. In an effort to quail his thoughts, Darcy applied himself rigorously to his work. It was interrupted only by the arrival of his solicitor who assisted in drawing up a rough draft of a settlement for Elizabeth. Once he had the various requests for the document the man left promising to have a copy on the marrow for him to approve. Once that was done he found himself at lost ends. Normally he would have left to seek out Bingley or his sister for entertainment, he might have even braved his club for a drink and society. However, this evening he was loath to leave house and his guest even if he couldn't see her. Deciding to read until dinner he sought out the library and a book that had never failed to keep him entertained. It was to some surprise that the dinner bell rang and he found he had only managed a few pages, his mind occupied with other things.

"Miss Bennet would like to speak with you, sir." Darcy looked up to see his housekeeper standing in the doorway. "When your free, of course."

Looking down at his simple meal and not feeling up to the task of finishing it decided now was as good a time as any to see Elizabeth. "May I see her now?" he asked as he stood and moving toward the door.

Mrs. Pritchard nodded and then moved to clean up his dinner. He hurried up the stairs curious to find out what Miss Bennet wanted.

"Hello Mr. Darcy," she said when he entered the room.

"Miss Bennet," he said as he came closer. "How are you?"

"The laudanum has worn off, I can feel my head again," she replied with a slight smile and a wince. "Mrs. Pritchard was kind enough to provide me with some willow bark tea and salves to assist with the pain, but it merely takes away the sharpness of it. Now it's a continous dull ache that will not leave. She says it will be another couple of day's before the headache passes."

"And your ribs?" Darcy inquired further. "I was told they were sorely bruised along with your hip."

"It hurts to take a deep breath, so I must avoid laughing. Pity, I am not made for melancholy, Mr. Darcy and I prefer to laugh myself out of my unpleasant emotions. It is hard to avoid doing that. I do not like the company of some emotions that have chosen to occupy me."

Darcy frowned, "Perhaps I could assist?"

"Your very kind," she smiled. "Please sit. I do not like looking up so far."

Hs lips twitched in amusement as he cast a glance around the room for a chair. Finding one, he pulled it over and sat down.

"Is that better?"

"Much," she agreed, her eyes twinkling.

"How might I help alleviate your boredom?" he asked.

She frowned and turned away her thumbs twidling in her lap. "I have not much to do here aside from think." Darcy remained quite sensing the topic was not easy for her, whatever it might be, and decided to wait for her thoughts to be ordered. "Jane and I promised to marry for love. I never imagined I would marry for anything else."

"I see." Darcy was not sure what to make of the emotions rolling through him. He had tried valiantly to forget her since he had left hertfordshire. He had been tired, exhausted, of his inability to come to some decision regarding her. His heart had yearned for him to make a proposal and his mind had begged him not to. Since, almost from the moment, Wickham's letter had landed in his hand his head had ceased fighting with his heart and he welcomed the joy marrying Elizabeth would bring him. It had never occurred to him, that it might be the last thing she could possibly want. Now, sitting across from her, he wondered at how he could survive her refusal.

"No, you do not. I used to tease Jane that I would become an old maid and teach her children how to be very poor ladies. Being stuck in that…." she shuddered unable to put into words her experience with Wickham she turned away her eyes moist. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. It took her no more than a moment to compose herself. "I never realized how desperately I wanted children of my own to raise."

Darcy remained quiet as he contemplated her words. "You do not love me," he announced after sometime of silence. "I do not need to ask, your words this morning revealed you had a very low opinion of me. What are your concerns Miss Bennet? I wish to address them."

She blushed and looked away again, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "Will you expect me to, that is, will you want to, umm, will we consummate the marriage?" her question was ended in little more than a whisper and Darcy had to strain to hear it.

He blushed himself and coughed to relieve some of his own discomfort. He sat back in his chair studying Elizabeth and trying to order his thoughts on the matter. "I cannot agree to a marriage in name only," He announced after several minutes. "Pemberley needs an heir as much as any estate. However, I am not so cold-blooded that I would be unwilling to give you time. Perhaps a courtship. We must marry and soon if that is your choice, but perhaps we could have a courtship, so to speak, after the wedding."

She nodded her head slowly, "I find that acceptable."

He gave her a small smile. "You are not allowed to make me wait forever, Miss Bennet. You must also allow me opportunities to show you that the experience will be nothing like Wickham forced on you. What other fears do you have?"

"I do not know how to be mistress of such a large estate. I was taught to run a house much like Longbourn, nothing so large as this house."

"There are housekeepers at all of my properties who manage the household in much the way you were taught. As mistress, you will be given control over the household accounts. Beyond that, the amount of control over the household you wish to have is up to you. My housekeepers and butlers have managed a long-time without a mistress. Taking care of our staff and tenants is family tradition and you must be available to see to their needs if anything should arise. As my wife, you would be a woman of leisure and you can pursue any activity you wish."

"And if my activity means dirtying my hem with six inches of mud?"

"You are required to invite me along, so that I might muddy by boots in six inches of mud as well," he said with a small tug at his lips before his expression became serious. "You may walk about Pemberley and any other country estate all you wish. Here in London, or any of the larger towns, I ask that you take a footman with you or myself. It is not safe to be walking about by yourself."

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other in consideration. Neither was willing to currently willing to break the peace that had come between them and yet the weight of their differences, concerns, and fears begged them to speak.

"Does this mean you accept my proposal Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked, breaking the quiet.

"I believe it does," she whispered back. They smiled at each other and then she turned toward the door. "My father and uncle did not come?"

Darcy shook his head. "It seems they are not at Gracechurch and are at Longbourn. I had an express sent this afternoon, requesting his presence." Darcy paused to consider his next words carefully. "When making plans, I had thought they would have followed you to London. I had also not anticipated your injuries to be as severe as they were. I had thought your father would arrive this afternoon and take you to your Aunt and Uncle until a plan could be formalized on how to deal with situation in Meryton. Your continued presence here will be noted eventually, though I have the highest opinion of my staffs ability to be silent on the matter, things of this nature have a way of becoming known eventually. As I let go of my staff to give the appearance of closing the house I cannot invite my Aunt to come stay with us as a chaperon without it being observed suspiciously. My uncle, the bishop, has agreed to secure a special license. Will you object to him marrying us without your father's consent. I will seek it as soon as you are well enough to travel to Longbourn."

"I am not of age to make such an agreement," Elizabeth frowned.

"Given the circumstances, my uncle can overlook that and marry us by law of the church."

"I would much prefer to have my father's consent, but I understand your concerns and I agree."

"We will give him another two days?"

"Agreed." Silence engulfed them once more, but this time there was a contented feel to it. This time it was Elizabeth who broke it. "Your party left Netherfield quite unexpectedly."

"Bingley had business in town to see to," he replied hesitantly, not certain in what way the conversation might take. She had a determined air about her that gave him the belief she had a certain direction in mind.

"Yes, but he had thought to be only a few days. Does he plan on returning to Netherfield?"

"I do not know."

"Miss Bingley wrote that he and Miss Darcy were becoming quite attached. You must be thrilled to soon call him your brother."

"She said what?" His tone was so cold as to wipe the smile right off her face.

She frowned, "Miss Bingley implied that Mr. Bingley was soon to make Miss Darcy an offer."

His lips became pinched as he restrained himself from espousing the curses so tempted to roll from his tongue. Once he felt master of himself enough to speak, he did so. "It seems Charles and I will be having a long discussion about his sister's opinions in the future."

"So he is not pursueing miss Darcy?"

"Bingley is not stupid enough to do so," Darcy scowled.

"Do you value your sister so little?" Elizabeth retorted a frown on pulling at her features.

"Oh, no, if Bingley has the idiocy to chase after my sister it show's great taste on his part and also an idiocy I wouldn't have expected from him. I would have expected him to have better survival instincts."

Elizabeth eyed him shrewdly before a small smile began to build on her features. "If this is your response to your sister's suitors, I fear for our daughter's sir, they may never marry."

Elizabeth was fascinated by the way he paled and then flushed at the thought of their daughters before sighing. "I will not be allowed to lock them in a tower, will I?"

Elizabeth giggled at his tease and found relief that her husband was not without humor. "No, you may not, however, I may consent to a moat."

Darcy smiled and shook his head before capturing her gaze with his. "You will want more than one child? I will not begrudge you an end to marital relations once we have an heir Miss Bennet."

She blushed and looked down at her hands, "I would like, very much, too have several children Mr. Darcy."

"Fitzwilliam."

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"My name, it's Fitzwilliam, I would be very pleased if you would consent to use it."

"Very well, Fitzwilliam. You must call me Elizabeth, or Lizzy if you would prefer," she consented.

"Elizabeth. It is too good a name to shorten it," he said with a smile.

The quiet yet again pervaded into their conversation and Darcy tried to find a topic to discuss when he noticed her fidgeting. "Elizabeth, would you tell me what has you agitated?"

"It is just…Did Mr. Bingley care for my sister at all?" she asked him softly. At his confused expression she elaborated her on her question. "We were all so certain that he did care. Jane was so certain after the ball at Netherfield that he might make her an offer. She was so happy and the Miss Bingley's letter came, and Mr. Bingley never came back. She has not been herself."

"I believe we were all under the impression that she did not love him," Darcy said leaning back in his chair.

"What?" Elizabeth's expression spoke volumes to his opinion on the matter. "Of course she was in love with him."

Darcy frowned, "If what you say is true, then I apologize. When we arrived in London, Bingley approached me on the matter. He was very much in love with your sister, but he doubted that his affections were returned. I had noticed that while your sister received his presence with pleasure, it was no more than how she received any of her neighbors in which she enjoyed. I never noticed any particular regard for him."

Her expression became angry. "You did not persuade him to think so because you disliked my family?" she challenged.

"Bingley is attempting to establish himself in our society, Miss Bennet," he began. "I am sorry if my explanation brings you pain, it is not my intention to do so, I merely hope for you to understand. His choice in wife must affect his sisters, particularly Miss Bingley. He is not so secured in society as to assure himself safety from embarrassing relations, even with his connection to me and, forgive me Elizabeth, but your mother and younger sisters are an embarrassment. Even in the ton, there are those who push the bounds of propriety and must be endured because they are family, but the behavior of your family, no matter their connection to me, would never be accepted here. Charles and I discussed at length the consequences of him aligning himself to your family through your sister. He admitted in the end that your family would indeed be a trial. He would gladly endure it for the love of your sister had his affections been returned."

"So you will not allow my family to visit, I can assume," she snapped.

He lifted an eyebrow at her show of temper allowing it as her do, "Your family will be welcomed. I just ask you use discretion when you invite to visit. For example, having them here at the height of the season may not be the best of idea's."

For a moment it seemed she would argue with him and indeed he thought she might be rallying to find a defense for her family before slumping deeper into her pillows, he expression sorrowful. "I suppose you are right. It is a wonder you want to marry me with so many objections to my family."

"My position in society is much more secured. It would take a scandal far larger than marrying beneath me for the ton to shun me," he smirked. Her eyes narrowed on him and she opened her mouth to speak only for a yawn to come out instead. "Get some sleep Elizabeth."

"I wish to argue with you further on the matter," she pouted.

He lifted her hand to his lips before standing and giving it back to her. He leaned over her and met her eyes. "We shall be married Elizabeth, you will have the rest of your life to argue with me and I am certain our arguments will cover a variety of subjects."


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I am not entirely happy with this chapter. Forgive the grammar errors, please. If you like it let me know, if you feel that something is missing LET ME KNOW! There is something wrong with this chapter and I cannot put my finger on it, so if you have ideas, I would really like to hear it.

* * *

The next day saw Darcy exceedingly busy. His first distraction had come in the form of Mr. Bingley whom he had sent a note to once he had left Elizabeth's rooms the evening before.

"What is this urgency all about Darcy," Bingley asked as he entered the room holding up the note.

Darcy sighed and stood up from his desk and went to the wet bar.

"A bit early for a drink?" Bingley noted eyeing Darcy suspiciously.

"After the week I have had, I don't think time of day really matters, and you'll want a glass to fortify yourself for what I have to say, or to chuck it at my head when I'm through." Darcy explained as he handed over the drink.

"Darcy?"

"Please sit Bingley," Darcy encouraged as he collapsed into a seat next to the fireplace. "Understand, this explanation might come across as jumbled. I'm not even sure how much I can explain."

"Out with it," Bingley commanded eagerly

"I will not lie and say I don't have more motives than just our friendship in telling you this, especially at this time, but please believe me, it is at the forefront of my motivation and it always has been."

"I will keep that in mind, but I can't imagine anything so very bad."

"Miss Bennet is in love with you." Darcy announced staring at his drink.

Bingley sputtered and set his drink down, "What? How do you know that?"

"Miss Elizabeth informed me."

"Miss Elizabeth? I didn't realize you were such good friends with her for her to tell you such." Though he was greatly surprised there was also a good deal of reproach in his tone as well. "Is she in town visiting her relatives?"

"Bingley what I'm about to tell you is of the utmost secrecy, and my second motivation for telling you about Miss Bennet's feelings. I only tell you this next part because I doubt Elizabeth will keep this from Jane, and I would not have Jane keep it from you if things progress in such a direction."

"I understand, I think. You can always rely upon my discretion Darcy, you know that," Bingley assured him.

"You will remember that I had concerns about a certain gentleman in the neighborhood of Meryton?" Darcy began. "You had convinced me to speak with the colonel regarding his desultory habits."

"Yes, I recall. What has that to do with this?"

"He was at one time a friend, and unfortunately knows my habits better than anyone. It seems that once I spoke with the Colonel, his ability to move about Meryton and indulge his vices became very difficult. He also heard that I had danced with Elizabeth at the ball you hosted and concluded I had a tendre for her."

"Did you? Do you?"

"Yes, though I never intended to act upon it," Darcy replied shifting uncomfortably.

"Go on."

Darcy sighed. "He kidnapped Elizabeth and brought her here to London. He seemed to think that my affections for her would force me to promote a match between them and that I would be willing to deliver a great deal of money in order to secure it and save her reputation."

"Good God. Is she all right? They are not married are they?"

Here Darcy hesitated, "No they are not married, I could not condemn her to that kind of a life. Elizabeth and I are…engaged. Here is where my other motivation comes in to play."

"I'm listening."

"I may have implied to others that Elizabeth and I have been engaged since your ball and that obligations to my family and a need to see to matters regarding my estate is what has kept me from allowing it to become public. I know it is not right, but I was hoping you would, given the circumstances, be willing to go along with the tale. It is not beyond the realm of reason that I might have informed you in private."

"I'm no more comfortable with lying than you are Darcy," Bingley declared looking uncomfortable. "In fact I'm terrible at it. Given the circumstances, I think I can say some half-truths that might imply as much. I'll do my best."

"Thank you," Darcy sighed as he leaned back. "I do not yet know what is believed to have happened in Meryton, and the more support I can gain before arriving there, I hope will reduce the severity of the rumors, and the longevity of them."

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes," Darcy said sheepishly. "I was rather hoping you would rush off to Netherfield to be with Jane."

"Is she not here in London helping her sister recover at her aunts?"

Darcy coughed and his features became flushed. "I have not been able to get a note to Mr. Bennet or Mr. Gardiner. It seems Mr. Gardiner may have rushed to Longbourn to aid his brother in finding Elizabeth. I sent a note to Longbourn yesterday, but my rider came back and announced the gentleman were not in residence currently. The ladies were not certain where they could be found, except that it may be somewhere along the road to Gretna Green."

"Then where is Miss Elizabeth?"

"Upstairs. She was only supposed to be here the one night, the night I brought her here. Her father was supposed to come and get her and take her to her uncles. It is not my fault the man is not where he should be!" he argued in defense noticing the incredulous look Bingley was shooting him. "My uncle is currently trying to procure a special license. Elizabeth and I are in agreement that if her father or uncle has not arrived to claim her by tomorrow, we will be married without his consent. We will travel to Longbourn as soon as she is well enough."

"I will have it opened. Would you like, I tell Jane of her sisters whereabouts and situation?"

Darcy hesitated thinking it over before nodding, "only with an agreement she not tell Mrs Bennet. I'm sure her mother is worried, but she can only make the situation worse at the moment. If her father or Uncle is available, I would appreciate you telling them as well and assure them we will be there soon. It will be dependent on Elizabeth's health."

"IT will be done," Bingley smiled as he slapped his leg and stood preparing to leave. "Give Miss Bennet my regards and best wishes for her health."

"Bingley there is more," Darcy announced halting his friend. "On the topic of Jane. I truly believed she did not love you."

"I understand Darcy, we make mistakes. I had my doubts also, it is not your fault that I have not returned to Netherfield."

"True, however, Jane came to London when her Aunt and Uncle returned from the holidays. Your sisters informed me that she had called on them. I agreed with them not to inform you of the visit. I am sorry. I swear I acted only out of concern, but perhaps my judgement was not well placed there, especially in light of Elizabeth's revelation."

Bingley stared at him, his cheeks flushed. He paced away his gait agitated before turning back around to glare at Darcy. "Why would you keep that from me?"

"I had thought she did not love you and I knew your feelings were still very much affected. I did not want to cause you more pain or for you to…"

"Make her an offer of marriage?" Bingley demanded finishing his thought.

"Yes," Darcy replied without argument.

Bingley sighed, "I am naturally upset, but I believe you were attempting to act in my best interest and so I will forgive you. But damn it Darcy that is beneath you."

"I know," Darcy agreed. "You should also be aware that I no longer believe your sisters to be entirely indifferent to Miss Bennet's regard for you. They informed her that you were likely never to return to Netherfield, well before you had come to such a decision, and that you were enjoying my sisters company and were likely to be engaged."

Bingley gapped at him, "I may be an idiot at times, but does she think I'm stupid. I do not have a death wish."

"That is what I told Elizabeth," Darcy smirked. "She also waited several weeks to return the call to Miss Bennet and made it clear that she took no pleasure making the visit. I only found that out."

Bingley's face dropped. "She cannot go with me to Netherfield."

"No," Darcy agreed. "Bingley, you must get her under control. It is not lost on me that she has long hoped for a match with myself. She cannot realize, I am sorry if I pain you, but she cannot realize that her acceptance in society is as far as it is only because of our friendship. The ton accepts you because of me, but I think even if we were to part ways, they still would. You have impressed them, she has not. Her aspirations for a match cannot and will never be made. If she does not come to the realization soon she may never be married. While I have my concerns over the Bennet family, the truth of the matter is, they sit above even you at the table, Bingley."

"Yes I know," Bingley sighed.

"Might I suggest, leaving her to Mrs. Hurst?" Darcy suggested. "Once society learns that you are no longer supporting her, her welcome will become much more restricted. If she has still not learned her lesson by your wedding, I would recommend a permanent visit to her Aunt in Scarborough and handing over her inheritance. She is of age."

"I will consider it," Bingley agreed. "It might be for the best. Good day Darcy. I will see you at Netherfield. I assume you will be staying with me?"

"Yes, if all works out."

His Uncle, the bishop, arrived not long after Bingley had left to announce that he had been successful in procuring a special license for him. Darcy then told him of Mr. Bennet's absence and Miss Bennet's agreement to marry without her father's consent. He reluctantly agreed his only request was that he be allowed to speak with Miss Bennet privately before the ceremony which Darcy was more than willing to allow even offering him to speak with her at that moment if she was willing to see him. His Uncle had waved the offer away, certain that the next day would be soon enough and Miss Bennet was in need of rest. Given the circumstances, Darcy also agreed to allow the Bishop to inform his other Uncle, the Earl of the marriage. No sooner had he left than the Earl's wife, Lady Matlock arrived to take him to task for not informing them he was leaving town.

"I am sorry Aunt," he said sincerely once she had calmed enough for him to speak. "It was all very sudden, and I'm not sure when I will be leaving precisely, just that I will be doing so soon and headed toward my estate in Scotland."

"Yes, what sort of business is this Darcy? Going to Scotland? At the height of the season?" she demanded, her tone incredulous. "You ought to be staying in town to find a wife. Your sister will be out soon and you are not getting any younger. Pemberley needs an heir."

Darcy winced. "Aunt, my business is a woman. I am to be married."

That gave his aunt pause, but then she narrowed her eyes on him. "When were you planning on telling us this?"

"Bishop Henry Darcy is headed to your home now to inform my Uncle," Darcy replied weakly.

"And why is your Uncle informing us and not yourself?" his Aunt questioned.

"Because the circumstances are not what the family would want at all and I was trying to avoid an argument," Darcy mumbled. "We will be married tomorrow."

"Fitzwilliam George Darcy!" his Aunt cried. "What have you done?"

"Nothing!" Darcy paused to consider what he would tell his family before continuing, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet is the daughter of a gentleman in Hertfordshire of an estate called Longbourne. She has no connections to speak of and no dowry worth mentioning. Her family is vulgar and absolutely inappropriate save for her elder sister."

"She seduced you!" Lady Matlock cried.

"Elizabeth did no such thing!" he roared. "She is the embodiment of how a lady should behave. Her character is above reproach. I will not have you insult her in such a way." His aunt narrowed her eyes on him in suspicion, but waved for him to continue. "Four days ago I received a letter from George Wickham declaring that he would ruin her if I did not release to him the sum of ten thousand pounds. Early yesterday morning Richard and I tracked Wickham down and brought Elizabeth here. I had expected her father and Uncle to respond to the express I had sent to them, but it seems they had thought Wickham had taken her to Gretna Green and I have not been able to inform them of her safety."

"So you thought you would marry her?" Lady Matlock demanded. "why on Earth did you not bring her to our home? We could have hushed all this up without further compromise on her part or yours. My God Fitzwilliam did you not use your head? We can still cover this up. There is no need to marry the girl. I'm sure I can think of several gentleman who are in need of a wife."

"Aunt!" Darcy demanded. "I have no issue taking Miss Elizabeth Bennet as my wife. As I told my Uncle, it was only a matter of time before I returned to Hertfordshire to ask for her hand anyway. Elizabeth will be Mistress of Pemberley and there will be no further discussion on the matter."

"She ran off with another man, Fitzwilliam!"

"Elizabeth Bennet was forcefully kidnapped!" Darcy snapped at his aunt. Taking a deep breath he continued his voice held a note of plea for his aunt to understand, "Do not think I fell at her feet from the moment I laid eyes on her. I have done my utmost to find any fault that I could with her in order to deter my admiration and have never managed to find anything wanting. I have struggled to stay in town and away from hertfordshire, despite my own judgement on the matter. Besides, if she had thought to seduce a man, that man would not have been me. She has hated me almost from the very moment we met. In her opinion, I am the most arrogant, conceited man she has ever met."

"And you want to marry her? A woman who loathes you?"

"I think, she does not know what to think of me at the moment," Darcy hedged. "Admittedly, I did not perform well in Hertfordshire and to her viewpoint showed a selfish disdain for the feelings of her friends and family. I was most certainly not a gentleman. An opinion only furthered by her friendship with Wickham."

"Yes, back to that man," his aunt hissed. "I'm very reluctant Fitzwilliam to trust in the character of any woman who could be friends with such a man."

"Then I suppose you won't be seeing your niece in the future?" Darcy growled. "Seeing as she was in love with the man, her offence seems to be much greater by your estimation."

Lady Matlock almost seemed to stumble back in shock, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"That Georgiana, not knowing of our fall-out and the reasons for it, was persuaded to be in love with him," Darcy said haltingly. "That is all the discussion that will be had on the matter. If this is how you will judge Miss Bennet, however, then I must conclude it is how you judge your niece and since she must be lacking in character for being so fond of the man, then I will not trouble you with her presence in the future."

His aunt remained quiet for sometime seeming to sense that he was very close to loosing his temper. "I insist on meeting her," were her first words.

"Absolutely not!"

"I will make no decisions about this matter without meeting her," she insisted.

"She is still recovering. She does not need to be bothered with an interrogation over her character," Darcy denied.

The argument that followed was fleeting and in the end, Lady Matlock got her wish. Once the servant returned to announce that Miss Bennet was more than happy to meet with her she was led away to the woman's chambers. That Lady Matlock was surprised to find herself outside of the Mistresses chambers was an understatement and she wondered if the woman even knew in which rooms she now resided. Once she was certain she would not lose her composure with Miss Bennet she waved for the footman to announce her. She was greeted by a very battered looking woman who was trying to perform a curtsey. Noting the pallor of her complexion and the deadly grip on the bed post, it was the work of a moment to realize that she was in a great deal of pain.

"Dear lord! Proprieties are not worth dying over! Get back in bed!" she scolded.

Wearing a look of chastisement and relief, Elizabeth crawled back beneath the sheets. The opportunity gave Lady Matlock a chance to overcome her shock. She had known of course, by the way her nephew had spoken, that Miss Bennet's situation was not at all pleasant, but what she had been expecting she could not say. She had not been expecting a woman who's skin tone seemed to be almost exclusively black, blue, and purple.

"You look like you stood toe-to-toe with one of those boxers my son is always betting on," she scowled. Looking around the room, she spotted a basin of water and strode over to dip a rag in what was now very cold water. "No doubt this was warm when it was brought up," she said as she brought it over to Elizabeth folding it into a square and placing it on the woman's cheek. Elizabeth took over holding it. "Warm water might feel good, but cool water is better for the swelling. Ice would be best if you can get some."

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered, some of her color beginning to return.

Lady Matlock watched her for a moment. "What did he hit you with?" she asked with a nod toward her head.

Elizabeth didn't turn away nor did she flush in embarrassment, the only sign of her discomfort was her free hand twisting the bed linens. "I'm not certain. I often walk out on my own. With six females at home it can be a bit crowded and loud at times, and the trails are so peaceful. I had intended to walk to Meryton for the morning, there were some orders I needed to pick-up. I remember going the longer way, as I had left early. I don't really remember how far I had gotten, just being struck over the head. There is some vague memories of a cart, which is where I think I bruised my ribs and hip. Then waking up in that…in London."

"Fitzwilliam says you are to be married tomorrow," she stated with narrowed eyes.

At this, Elizabeth averted her eyes to her lap, "You do not approve."

"I do not know why he would ask you, or why you would agree," she replied non-committedly.

"I do not know why he would ask me either," she replied without looking up. "I know he does not like me nor does he approve of my family. I can only conclude that he feels some obligation given his connection to Wickham. As for myself, I had not realized how badly I wanted a family of my own, children to raise and love. It was not love I was regretting in those few days, my lady, but children. Mr. Darcy has promised me that which I thought I would never have the chance of gaining." While her explanation had begun haltingly, she finished with a steadfast confidence and did not hesitate to meet the older woman's eye with a plea for understanding.

Lady Matlock snorted, "My nephew certainly has an over-developed sense of honor, and no-doubt that comes from becoming the Master of his estate at such a young age, however his obligation would have been satisfied by arranging your marriage to another. He certainly doesn't need to take on the role himself." Lady Matlock was pleased to see the blush across the woman's cheeks and decided that she had been teased enough for the day. "I'll send your maid up to get some measurements for me to take to my modiste. I don't care what your circumstances are. You are not marrying my nephew in a dressing gown." Biting back a smile at Elizabeth's surprise, she swept out of the room. After issuing instructions to the waiting footman about her desires she left to find her nephew only to discover him in conference with her husband who was beginning to make the same demands she had. Smiling to herself, she entered the study without approval and ushered her very baffled husband out of the room declaring that Miss Bennet was a sweet girl and they had a wedding gift to shop for, leaving her nephew quite bemused at the occurrence.


End file.
